The Pirate's First Mate
by RealWereQueen
Summary: There he was, rotting away in this prison of his. He never mean't to do it. It was just a malfunction. But now they've forgotten about old Foxy and his great adventures along the seven seas. One day, Foxy overhears a conversation about a new animatronic, one set to be put into the Pirate's Cove. Are they going to replace Foxy? Are they going to turn him into scrap?
1. Memories

**Foxy's POV**

I never mean't to hurt the poor lad. But I guess no would believe me. How could they? Even if I tried to speak, I could only talk in a pre-recorded voice. The only thing I have now are me and my thoughts. Once all the children were gone, I peek out of my curtain to see the manager talking to some girl. She looked like she was in her teens with long brown hair and brown eyes. They seemed to be very deep into a conversation, but what really caught my attention is when the girl talked about a new animatronic for the Pirate's Cove. Oh no. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. They're probably going to send me away somewhere to be turned into scrap. So, with nothing else to do, I just waited for my imminent demise. About two weeks later, I hear someone opening my curtain.

? POV

So I stood there, in front of the curtains surrounding Pirate's Cove. The curtains were purple with golden stars. I also saw in the corner a wooden sign that read, "**_Sorry, Out of Order"_** I remembered the bite. Even though I was just a little one myself coming here, I remember it as plain as day. I was there. I watched the whole thing take place.

'_It was a sunny day, I came here with my parents. The__ name "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" spread out across the front of the building shined brightly. When we entered, I could smell the delicious pizza that I always thought Chica made. Chica was the big Chicken animatronic, with big feathery wings. She had a large orange beak and wore a bib with the words "Let's Eat"written upon it. She always had her little cupcake with eyes on it. I kinda thought that was weird._

_ Another animatronic that stood on the other side of the stage was a big purple bunny. She had big purple ears and a red bowtie was tightened around her neck. She could really play a guitar, I always wondered how good she could really play if she wasn't forced to be playing some cheesy kids songs. _

_ Finally, there was the Leader. He was a big brown bear with a black tophat and a black bowtie. His name was Freddy Fazbear. But I would rarely listen to them when they were on stage. I would always wait somewhat patiently until the real fun could begin. That was when they would finish and all the kids would scurry along towards the Pirate's Cove. Then the curtains would pull back and there would be the greatest pirate of all time! Foxy the Pirate Fox! Wearing his pirate's hat, his ripped up brown pants and his hook he would take us on imaginary journeys across the seven seas, battling sea monsters, and finding hidden treasure! He was the greatest. But one day, I was not too far away when a little boy crossed onto the stage of the Pirate's Cove. I heard shouts coming from a man dressed in a security uniform yelling at the kid telling him that he shouldn't be up there. He didn't listen. Then out of nowhere, Foxy seemed to snap. I heard a low growl and then. SNAP! He bit off the frontal lobe of his head, blood went everywhere! My parents had to drag me out, kicking and screaming, because I knew I wouldn't be back for a long time.'_

To be honest, I loved those times when I was little. Its what made my fondest childhood memories. But now, back to the present. I slowly stepped through the curtains, revealing a dark room, but in the corner, I could faintly see the dark red fur of the Pirate Fox. As I stepped ever so slowing closer, he seemed to be completely unmoving, but I knew he was faking. When I finally reached the animatronic, I started to pet him softly until I heard a low, purring sound. I started to walk out to grab my animatronic, and yes, I am a talented mechanic. I then lifted a box and opening it revealing my little sweetheart.


	2. Improvements

**DO NOT MOCK ME ABOUT MY COVER IMAGE. I JUST STARTED DRAWING ON THE COMPUTER, SO PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS ABOUT IT.**

* * *

><p>"Foxy's POV<br>"When she opened the box what I saw inside was a creature of some sort in which I assumed was what people referred to as a dog. It was grey with a lighter grey underbelly. Suddenly, it opened its eyes, smiled at me. I could see that it had blue eyes and a red collar that spelled out what I expected was his name. "Hello" It said to me, "I'm Digger, and you must be Foxy!". Then the girl spoke up "And my name is Mackenzie Schmidt". I remembered a Mackenzie Schmidt. Out of all the kids who came here, she always stood out. Sometimes, she would even crawl into my Cove if she thought I was upset. She would even lay her head down onto my side and fall asleep.  
>Mackenzie's POV<br>"Lay down Foxy, if you do I promise nothing bad will happen to you." I said to the pirate. After a few moments hesitation, he started to slowly lie down. I then made sure to shut him down, just to make sure he wouldn't get hurt throughout this process. Digger then carried him into the backstage and gently set him on the table. I started to get to work, switching his chip with a new one I made, replacing a few wires here and there, and he was done! All I had to do was clean him up. Digger easily did this part. When Foxy came to, he had a look of surprise on his face.

Foxy's POV

How'd I get into the backstage? Why did I feel so different? Digger led me to the bathroom to look into the mirror, and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. The rip in my chest was gone, my fur was much softer and less matted. I was completely free of any pizza stains, or blood stains for that matter, and my jaw was completely fixed!

Foxy's POV

I turned around and hugged Mackenzie. I think I might have hugged a little too hard though.

Mackenzie's POV

Now that Foxy was done, I think it's time to work on the others. So I did the same with the band, making sure that they all could speak freely, and not glitch out. They were thoroughly cleaned, and when they booted back up I introduced them all to Digger. They seemed to get along well with him, not that I thought they wouldn't.

Digger's POV

Hmmmm. This place is filthy. I think it could use a little work. In the Supplies Closest, I found just the things I needed to do so. I get out a mop and a bucket then I start to clean. Not too long after Foxy noticed what I was doing and decided to lend a hand, or a paw, or a hook. I'll decide on what to say about that later. Soon, even the band started to help, and we got the place finished in no time.

Mackenzie's POV

I come back to be greeted by Digger. When I looked behind him I saw that the whole place was completely cleaned. I came back in the first place to explain that the place would be closed for two weeks for renovations. They seemed sad that they wouldn't be able to perform for two weeks, but they were thrilled to find out what the new renovations were to be. I told them there were to be new animatronics and such, like Digger, except for he was one of a kind."There will also be a new nightguard coming to work here, so he will be watching over you until we reopen, maybe longer if he wants to stay. You may introduce yourselves to him if you wish, but now I must get to the new animatronics."

Foxy's POV

New animatronics? A new nightguard? Renovations? Things are probably going to be a lot different around here. Digger seems to be very happy about this new nightguard. We all are. He might be the only human company we'll have during the night. Can't say I'm a little worried though. We'll just have to wait and see if he is friend or foe.


	3. The Night Guard

**Digger's POV**

* * *

><p>Tonight, I was just sleeping inside of the Pirate's Cove until I heard a bell ring. My head perked up as I listened more intently to what was happening. From what I heard, it sounded like the manager had greeted someone, then left for the night. I knew it must've been the nightguard. I peeked out of the curtains to make sure the camera wasn't on. It was off, which means he wasn't looking at me. I then made a mad dash towards the security office, not making a single sound. When I got to the door, I jumped in and said, "HELLO!" The guard frightened replied with a simple," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"By then I had picked him up and licked his whole face."Hello, my name is Digger, what's yours?"I asked. A few moments later he replied stuttering, "M-Mike".<p>

"Why hello Mike, and let me be the first to say that you have nothing to be afraid of, me and my friends mean you no harm."

"Friends?"

Suddenly the rest of the gang appeared behind me.

"Argh, Matey, I'd be Foxy. This be Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy."

Mike just sat there, scared. Quickly I thought of something.

"Would you like a tour?"

"S-sure, but I can already see everything on here." As he said that he lifted up a tablet which I think is how he's able to see us without getting up.

"It's not the same as seeing it in person"

So we all showed him around the pizzeria.

1st the Supply Closet.

2nd The Pirate's Cove.

3rd The Backstage.

4th The Stage.

5th The Restrooms.

And finally, the kitchen (Chica was a little upset about that).

Once we were down I hear a ringing sound coming from the office.

"That's my shift over, see ya" As Mike left we were all waving Goodbye.

Not too long afterwards, I heard the door opening again, but it was just the manager, coming in with Mackenzie and a group of people carrying boxes inside. The boxes seemed to be very heavy. I wondered what was inside. I assumed it was the new animatronics Mackenzie was talking about. I wonder what they look like.

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie's POV<strong>

The 'professionals' finally got the boxes into the Backstage without breaking anything. I think they dropped some of the boxes at least twice. Last time I call movers. Suddenly I feel a wind over my shoulder. It was just Digger. He must've been wondering about the boxes. He was too cute. I let him look inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Digger's POV<strong>

Inside the first box there was a black slender figure with a white face, white buttons, and white stripes at the end of it's arms and legs. With it's red mouth, red cheeks, and purple lines connecting it's completely black eyes to it's mouth, I don't know how it could pass as a children's entertainment. Unless being creeped out beyond all measure is entertaining to children.

The second box had a Vixen of some sort that had a little too much makeup. It's body was everywhere.

The third box had a chubby little boy inside holding a wooden sign that read, "_**Balloons!**_**" **He had brown shoes and blue pants. He also had a striped shirt with the colors red and blue. He had a pinwheel hat with red and blue stripes as well.

The fourth box had a... well, just a golden version of Freddy. Except it had pitch black eyes much like the first one.

"I found him in the basement. Poor thing, rotted away."

I whined a little thinking about that. He never did anything wrong. But right after they built him, they just decided to toss him aside. To let him rot in a hole. I'll make sure that never happens again.

"C'mon Digger, let's go. These guys aren't finished yet."

I followed her out the door, but I took another look behind me at the boxes.

Soon they'll be finished, and I plan on being there when they are.


	4. Night 2

Digger's POV

Nighttime again, I heard the door open, knowing it was Mike I had snuck into his office and waited there silently.

Mike's POV

Another night at Freddy's. Hopefully the animatronics don't scare me like that again. but as I walk through the door to my office, I see the big dog animatronic again. I think his name was ...Dipper? I don't know. Couldn't really hear him last time over my screaming. "Hello again, Mike!" the big dog said,"How've ya been?"

"Everything's fine for me, but what was your name again?"

"Digger the Dog, but you can just call me Digger. Now I think I'm just going to sleep in the Pirate's Cove. If you need anything, just use this." On that last remark, he handed me a... Dog whistle? Wasn't he a robot? I guess he was programmed with immense hearing like a dog's. With that he walked out of the office and I could see him on the security cameras of the west hall and then entering through the curtains of the Pirate's Cove. I really need to get used to these guys being able to walk around freely, or I just might go insane. Ok, I guess there's really no problem. All that I really have to do is sit in this room for six hours. If anyone would want to rob a place like this in the first place, they'd be running away screaming when they found out the animatronics basicly have a mind of their own.

It's only 1:30 AM and I'm already bored out of my mind. I wonder if there's anything I could do around here.

I decided I'd take another look around, since I was given a tour of the pizzeria the night before. I just want to see if there was anything I missed. Last night my tour was kinda rushed, so I begin to see things a lot differently as I am given more time to do so. First thing that comes to mind is how old this place is. No wonder they're closing it for improvements. I could only stay so long in the restrooms. To be honest, I'd rather go outside than in here. When I got to the Backstage, I saw a couple of big boxes in the corner. I don't think I shouldn't look through them. There was also a bunch of spare parts, just in case one of the animatronics breaks I quess. I heard the alarm from the office again, telling me my shift was over. I packed all my things and started to head out. But before I left, I saw Digger poking is head out of the cove.

"Bye-Bye." he said. I simply waved and went out the door. He seems to be very kind. It seems to me he's pretty childish. I guess that would make sense, since he was made for children.


	5. Heavy Sleeper

**Just a warning, the Mangle is going to be completely fixed in my story but I don't know what to call her. Suggestions would be very much appreciated. Other than that, ENJOY!**

Digger's POV

I think I might've gone into hypersleep, because when I woke up, it was the day before reopening! I'll make sure that doesnt happen again.

Everything looked so much different. There were more party rooms, a dining hall, a game area, the prize corner, and the kid's cove! There was also a new room called 'Parts and Service' but when I looked inside, I realized it was just the backstage but changed a little.

I saw the Balloon Boy in the Game Area, standing in a corner. In the prize corner I saw a huge present with a winding wheel on the side. My curiosity getting the best of me, I spun the wheel. After a while, a puppet-like creature sprung out from the top. It was The Marionette. Seriously, could they make this thing any creepier? I went towards the Kid's Corner to find Foxy asleep and a new fox animatronic, a Vixen. She seemed to be shut down at the moment, but Mackenzie will fix that.

I shook Foxy awake. He looked around the room confused. I guess he was put into hypersleep as well. We wandered together until it finally became night. To be honest, I had no idea where the office was, so I couldn't surprise Mike. But I knew where the entrance was. Foxy went back to the cove while I waited at the door. He'll be so surprised to see me awake!


	6. Night 13?

Mike's POV

Night... 13, I think? I kinda lost track after Night 5. Well, I was given a question from the manager earlier. He asked if I wanted to stay after my required two weeks are over. I would give it some thought, but I wouldn't really mind staying for a while. But I guess we'll see after tonight. I hear a 'click', telling me that I had successfully opened the door. Only seconds after I walked through the door, something jumps at me from the right.

"HELLO!"

I screamed, it went a little like this,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After a moment to catch my breath, it comes out of the shadows, revealing itself to be Digger.

"Were you surprised?" he asked me.

"If by surprised you mean scared out of my mind, than yes, but, weren't you and the others sleeping?"

"Just woke up today" he says, mid-yawn. Wait, yawn? I guess I should get used to the fact that these robots can do a lot of normal things.

He let me get back to my work, but he was walking around the whole night, sometimes popping up on the security cameras. At one point I saw him crawling through the vents. Guess he wanted to try them out since earlier there was no reachable way to go through the vents. Other than the fact the animatronics would sometimes show up in the hallway or poke their heads through the vents, it was like any other night hearing the jingle I saw that it was 6:00. But as I was headed out the door, Digger grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for taking good care of us!" He told me.

"No problem" I said as he put me down.

Maybe I will come back.


	7. Re-opening Day!

**Thanks to TheAlchemistOfRuin for giving a name for the Mangle. Very appreciated.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Digger's POV

YAY! It's finally Re-opening day! I can't wait to perform for the little ones! Mackenzie came in to tell us that she'll be keeping a close eye on us today. Other than that she gave us a good luck and left the cove. We all heard the door open as many families came to watch and play. After a while, the show began. Me, Foxy and Scarlet (The New Vixen) waited patiently for the other's show to end. Scarlet was a little nervous, but me and Foxy calmed her down and told her she would do great. Finally, we heard the skittering of many little feet across the floor telling us that it was almost our turn. We all went to our places. The curtains opened, revealing Foxy and Scarlet.

"Ahoy, there maties! And welcome to the Pirate's Cove! This here be Scarlet."

"Hello" said Scarlet, waving.

"But I have no idea where Digger is"

After he said that, I came dangling down from the ceiling, my foot caught by a piece of rope.

"Right here Captain!"

"How in the world did ye get up there?"

"I have no idea"

The kids laughed at my stupidity.

"Do ye need any help?"

"Help would be very much appreciated"

Foxy using his hook cut me down, I then fell to the ground, but getting back up on my feet relatively quickly.

"Now, as I was saying, this be me first mate, Digger!"

"Hello kids! Are we having a good time?"

The crowd roared a "YES!" putting a smile on my face.

Foxy took the little ones on an adventure through the seven seas in their imagination. Then we sung some pirate songs, and told the little ones to be safe when running around the cove. To me, the kid's entertainment and their safety are my number one priorities.

Soon, it was closing time, you could hear the children going, "awwwwww" and some of them had to be carried home. Today was a great day.


	8. In the Daylight

Mike's POV

I guess I should decide to stay. He said I would get paid more on the full time job then normally, so that wasn't too bad. Also, I think I've gotten a little attached to the animatronics.

Today I actually came to the pizzeria to see what it is like during the day. Children were running about everywhere, either towards the arcade or the stage to watch the animatronics. The Pirate's Cove was closed but I stayed a little longer to wait and see if it would open. Then I heard the announcement telling all the little ones to make their way to the Pirate's Cove. I watched as the curtains opened revealing Foxy, a Vixen, and Digger who was curled up asleep on the floor.

"Digger?" said Foxy in a whispering tone."Hello children and welcome, but I can't seem to get Digger to wake up, will ye help me?"

Almost all of the kids nodded their heads.

Foxy: "Great, now on 3, I'll need ye to yell his name as loud as ye can to wake him up. Ye ready?" Again the kids nodded their heads, hopefully not getting headaches.

"Okay, 1...2...3!"

"DIGGER!" yelled most of the kids.

"AHHHH IM UP!" went a startled Digger.

All the children laughed at him. I couldn't help laughing a little myself.

While all the children were going on an adventure of imagination, Digger looked around and spotted me. He simply smiled and waved. I waved back. He then went back to looking over the children. After that, I went over to the arcade to see what kind of games they had. They had ones like Pacman or Mario and other 8-bit games. There were new games with good graphics such as Call of Duty for the older kids. Shooting games, basketball games, and many others. I honestly can't name them all.

But soon, it was time to leave, though on my way out, Digger looked towards me and waved again. But I would see him tonight. Hopefully he doesn't 'surprise' me again.


	9. First Full-Time Night

**Warning:In this story Bonnie will be a girl because I like it better that way. So I don't want to hear anybody telling me Bonnie is a boy. I know he is a boy. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Digger's POV

At night, me and Foxy were wandering around, Bonnie, Chica and Scarlet were chatting, Freddy and Gold(Golden Freddy) were also talking, and the Marionnette and Balloon Boy were just hanging around. We're not able to walk around during the day because of earlier events, you know what I'm talking about. But it kinda would be nice to actually interact with the kids. Maybe we'll be aloud to someday. But for now, I guess hanging out with Mike is the only thing I can do. In fact, I think he's already here. I've assumed he doesn't like being surprised, so I'll try to be as obvious as possible.

Mike's POV

I was given a flashlight today, since I don't go on power anymore. I sit into my new chair and start going through the cameras. Suddenly, I hear large, metallic footsteps down the hall. I shine the flashlight down that direction and see Digger standing there. He smiles and walks towards me. He then curls up into a ball around my legs. It's actually quite comfy, considering he is made out of metal. I started to scratch the fur on his head, making him whine with delight. I know a thing or two about dogs, and they love it when you scratch the back of their necks. After that, I went on with my normal routine until the ring was heard. Digger stretched out of the ball, letting out a little yawn. He then got up and waved a goodbye. As usual, I waved back. Shutting the door behind me, I walk home thinking of tommorow.


	10. The Missing Children

Digger's POV

Weeks have passed, and I love this place. We were all entertaining the children as usual, but near closing, I saw a man leading children away from everyone else.

Me, Foxy and Scarlet snuck away investigate. Scarlet went towards the kitchen, Foxy started towards the office, and I decided to check the Parts and Service room. When I opened the door, I saw the children all tied up, with empty suits laying around the wall. The man had a knife and was slowly walking towards the children. I ran up and tackled him to the ground. He tried stabbing me, but I grabbed the knife and threw it to the side. I picked him up and hurled him towards the wall, the impact knocked him unconscious. Foxy was coming down the hall and hearing the noise he came running towards the Parts and Service.

Foxy: "Ye found 'em?"

Digger: "Yup, but could you help me with the rope?"

Foxy: "Sure thing!" he said as he walked up to the tied up children and cut the rope with his hook.

The children ran up and starting climbing on us or attacking us with hugs

Digger: "Let's go and bring you back to your parents, alright?"

They gladly followed us. Scarlet then came walking past, and seeing we found the missing kids, she started to walk with us. The kids ran up to their parents and jumped to hug them. I'm glad they're safe, and I hope to see them again soon.

But what I didn't know is that someone was watching.


	11. Who is She?

? POV

"I've found him sir" I said into my ear piece.

"Good, you know what you need to do right?" came from the other end.

"Yes sir, I do."

"Excellent, now do what you need to do" after that, he hung up.

I wonder what was so important that he needed me to apprehend a dog for.

Oh well, it's what I was told to do. Crawling out in front of the restaurant, I snuck in, and watched my target. He went into some purple curtains. I went to follow him. He looked like he was asleep, curled up on the ground. Good, he was alone. I saw an escape hatch, probably for emergencies. As I started to try to pull him gently and carefully into the hatch, but he woke up! He slowly rose his head from the floor and stared at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I've got to think of something quick, or else he might call his friends and I'll be done for!

"I'm... Catherine! I...just wandered in and I have no where else to go, would you mind if I stayed here?" I asked.

There was a slight pause until he said "Sure" "But where are you from?"

"Oh! I, uh... I was built far away and was sold to a terrible man who would beat me day in and day out. I escaped one dfor and heard of this place. So, I came to find it."

"I feel sorry for you"

"Don't be"

"Well, before you want to stay, you're going to have to meet my friends first"

"Friends?"


	12. New Plan

Catherine's POV

So, he's going to show me to his, 'friends'. Great. Just what I needed.

"Hello lad, and who would this be?"

"Her name is Catherine. She'd like to stay with us, and I want you guys to introduce yourselves."

"Well, if that's the case, than I'd be Foxy, the Pirate Fox, and these her are me pals Bonnie, Chica, Scarlet, and Freddy."

"I'm Golden Freddy," came a golden bear. "and this is the Marionette and Balloon Boy"

"Oh! I guess I forgot to properly introduce myself!" the dog said.

"My name is Digger, and welcome to our home!" he said as he led me away.

He began to show me around. I guess it wasn't that bad other than the fact he was kind of annoying. Jeez, does he ever stop talking? After all that, I needed to rest. I guess it was very obvious, because he finally led me to where I would sleep. In the area I've come to know as the Pirate's Cove. He curled up into a ball next to Foxy and Scarlet. I chose the area furthest from them, just in case. New plan, gain their trust, sneak away with the dog, and get back without being followed. Seems easy enough.


	13. Collars

Digger's POV

Waking up in the morning and seeing that Catherine was gone, I decided to look for her. She wasn't in the Kitchen. She wasn't in any of the Game areas or the Dining Rooms. She wasn't at the Show Stage. She wasn't at the Prize Corner. She wasn't in the Parts and Service Room. Where could she be? I walk into the Office and see her looking through drawers.

* * *

><p>Catherine's POV<p>

Looking through everything to try to find some kind of advantage towards them I hear someone call out, "What are you doing?" I screamed a little, thinking they might have caught me in the act. I jumped slightly, but when I lifted my gaze, it was only Digger.

"Hello!" I say while trying to quickly cover up my tracks.

"I was just... looking for something!"

Digger: "Looking for what?"

Catherine: "Um... my... my collar! Yes my collar! It fell off, and now I can't find it."

Digger: "Do you need any help?"

Catherine: "No, no, I can do this myself, now go back to whatever it was that you were doing!"

"Alright" Digger said as he walked away.

Phew. That was close. Good thing he didn't notice last night that I wasn't wearing a collar. I don't have one. Yet. Back where I come from, a collar is a symbol of great honor. If he was from there, he wouldn't have that collar. But, if I finish this mission, I will finally get a collar, and I will be praised. Even if it was gained just by bringing in a dumb dog.


	14. Christmas Is Almost Here!

Digger's POV

They closed the Pizzeria again. But this time, it was just to get ready for Christmas.

We were all were given red hats with white fluff around the rim, and a white fluff ball at the end. They moved a fireplace near the cove. I was going to act like Santa Claus and go down the chimney. But, I don't know where Catherine was for all of this. I guess she was too shy.

Catherine's POV

I stood alone in the cove. I've heard of this holiday. Master says it's a pointless time where people prance around in red and white. I guess I should come out, I need to learn as much as I can about them. I can't do that in here. I stepped out of the cove, but Digger almost immediately spotted me.

"Hey, Catherine! Come join us!" I walked over silently as he tried to put a hat onto my head. I refused, much to his displeasure.

"Come on! It's almost Christmas!"

_Christmas, is that what this holiday is called?_

My thoughts distracted me long enough for him to shove the hat on top of my head. I couldn't take it off now, he might suspect. I watched as they decorated the Pizzeria with lights and streamers. A pine tree was brought inside and placed on the floor, then there was a pause until someone came out with a ladder and propped it up next to the tree. Digger was then given a star in which he kindly took. He then proceeded to climb up ladder and gently placed the golden star on the top of the tree. He climbed down and everyone stared and admired their good work.

Digger took me to a lounge area that had something called a _Television._ I've never seen one before. I walked over and sat on the couch in front of it. I heard I slight _'click'_ and the the screen on the television came to life! I soon found that we were watching something they referred to as _'Christmas Specials'._ There were things like snowmen, snow angels, snowflakes. and round projectiles called snowballs. The movies were filled with heart-warming scenes of friendship or love. But I tried not to watch, for it might cloud my better judgement. I must not fail my Master, for it might mean the end of me.


End file.
